Olivia Du Noir, The next moon princess
by louisiana vampire
Summary: Olivia Du Noir is the daughter of Maria and Robin Du Noir. She was taken from them when she was first born and put up for adoption in the US. Now it is her story as her friends and family around Moonacre go on a adventure to save the vally from nature once more. I don't own Secret of Moonacre.
1. prologe

Prologe: Robin's pov.

Maria was upstairs in Loveday's bedroom with all the wemon in the house. She was up there giving birth and I, alonge with all of the other men in the house, was in the parlor. Benjamin, Digweed,Marmaduke Scarlet ,my father, and I were all waiting to hear one of the ladies tell us that it was over. I was worried of all the pain that my wife was in. I hated it when I knew that she was in pain. Ms. Heliotrope came running down the stairs yelling, " It's a girl! It's a girl! Congratulations, Robin!" She came running into the parlor, jumping with exitment.

" Can I go up now, Ms. Heliotrope?" I asked, standing up with my father.

" Yes. Maria is asking for her husband and father-in-law." She said.

I looked at my father asking to go up first. He nodded and I ran up the stairs. I stopped outside Loveday's room and knocked. " Come in ,Robin." I heard Loveday call.

I opened the door and my eyes locked with Maria's gaze. I walked to her and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and looked down. I followed her gase and saw the most beautiful baby that I had ever laied eyes on. Her hair was the same color bown as mine, but it was like Maria's ringlets. Her eyes were the same light brown as her mother's and her skin was my shade." She's beautiful, just like her mother." I told Maria.

" What should we name her?" Maria asked.

" How about Olivia. After one of the past moon princesses." I suggested.

" Perfect." My moon princess said.

Later that night Maria and I were about to get into bed when we heard Oliva crying and then a looked at each other and then we ran to Olivia's room. The window was broken and Oliva was gone. "Olivia!" Maria yelled so loud that I was sure my father could hear her.

After a moment everyone was at the door and Marmaduke was in the room, looking for something to tell him who took her. I held onto my wife as I watched him. After a minute he looked up and shook his head. I hugged Maria closer and kissed her head. I was trying to comfert her and myself because we were not going to see our daughter again.

PLEASE READ AND RESOND. I WILL HAVE THE FIRST CHAPTER UP AND RUNNING IN NO TIME.


	2. Fourteen Years Later

Fourteen Years Laer: Olivia Pov.

I was sitting in my room, reading _Hook._ I was home alone, again. My family didn't like me. To them, I was a giant pot hole in the ground. Mom and dad were both involved with illigal drug dealing. I was always stuck home alone beccause I was no use to them exept picking up boxs of drugs from the front.

They didn't under stand me. When they smoked drugs, I ran to my room. I was much faster than ether of them. When they acutualy let me out of the house, I would right in to the woods in the back of our house. Sometimes, when I am looking for something in the woods, I see a white horse that leads me there.

I was tired of living with them and they didn't treat me like a daughter. I also didn't look any thing like them. I put down _Hook _and went to dad's study. He had a ton of papers about me. One in perticular cought my eye. It said:  
**Name of kid: Olivia Sparrow De Noir**

**Mother: Maira Marryweather De Noir**

**Father : Robin De Noir**

I read over the paper again and folded it in half. Walking to my room, the smallest room in the house as well as the cleanest room because I didn't have much to do but clean, I planed out what I was going to do. Today was the one day of the week I could go out. I would go out into the woods and then turn around and go to the police. I could just go with it from there.

I heard my parent's car pull into the drive. When they opened the door dad asked, " Kid, did the drugs come today?"

" I have a name and yes, they are in your room." I said. " Can I go out now?"

" Fine." Mom said and she and dad went to their room.

I ran to my room and grabed my pack that had the papers and clothes in it. I grabbed my jacket by the door and walked out. I went into the woods and turned to the right. I walked until I came out on the end of the block. Looking around, I found the police station. I walked in and went to the lady. " How my I help you?" The lady asked.

I handed her a note that I had writen and she read it. " Oh my. We will have these people arrested and you sent to your real home, Dear," She said.

I smiled knowing that she told the truth and that I was going home.

PLEASE REVEIW! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	3. Homecoming

**The Home Comeing: Olivia POV.**

I had just arrived at the train station close to Moonacre. From what I could see, it was very beautiful. The trees were green and they appered to be getting greener by the second. I fixed my bag on my back and started to walk.

I had been walking for about half an hour, when a buggy pulled up. In it were two middle aged people. " Do you need a ride? It is nerly dark." Said the lady that was in the buggy. Her hair was long and blond.

" Yes please." I told them, putting a stray stand of my brown ringlets behind my ear and getting in.

" You can stay at our house for the night. Get in and tell us you Name." The man told me.

" My name is Olivia. Thanks. Were do you live? Is it close to Moonacre?" I asked

" We live in Moonacre, dear. What is your last name?" The lady asked.

" De Noir." I replied simply.

" I'm Loveday and this is my husband, Benjemin Maryweather." The lady, Loveday, told me.

" Do you know Maria and Robin De Noir?" I asked.

" Yes, benjemin is Maria's uncle and I am Robin's sister. Why?" She asked.

" I am their lost daughter. I was taken and put up for aboption fourteen years ago." I said and they looked at me.

" Your our Olivia?" Loveday asked.

I nodded and said, " I want to keep it a secret from my mom and dad. I will stay the night and then go to the De Noir place." I told them.

They nobbed and then we stooped. we were in front of a huge house. It was huge and it had a tower. Loveday and Benjemin got out of the buggy and I jumped out. A man and a women can out and the man took the horses and led them away. the women was fussing over Loveday's dress, witch she had gotten wrinkled. " Loveday! I know that you like the great outdoors, but this is not proper to come home like this." The lady scolded her.

" Mrs. Heliotrope, we have a geust. please take her to Mr. Scarlet." Loveday said.

Mrs. Heliotrope nodded and looked at me, then gasped. " Is that who I think it is, Loveday? Is that Olivia?" She asked and Loveday nodded.

Mrs. Heliotrope jumped up and down, running over to hug me. I tenced up, for I had never been hugged or shown any type of effection. Mrs. Heliotrope noticed, as did Benjemin and Loveday. " Well, I can't wait to tell Maria and Robin when they get home." Mrs. Heliotrope said.

" She needs to tell them when she is ready. Why did you tenced up, Sweetheart?" Loveday asked.

" I have never been hugged. In fact, I have never been showen any signs of effection. My adopted parents were drug dealers and drug users. They would get high and yell at me." I told them looking at my feet, " And I have never shead a tear or a scream."

They all looked at me with hurt expresions. Just then a little man literaly came out of no were and said, " Dinner will be ready soon, Princess." I looked at him like he had lost his marbles.

" She is not Maria, Mr. Scarlet. She is little Olivia." Loveday told the tiny man.

" Please don't teel my parents. I want it to be a suprise." I added.

" I won't, but it will be hard to keep a secret from them. They will reconise you instantly." Mr. Scarlet told me.

" Well I can try." I said back.

" What is going on here? Is someone making a big deal out of a plant again?" Asked a voice from behind me.

I turned and looked at two people that combined, would make me. They were my parents. My dad was in all black. his cotten shirt was a type of gray and over that he had a black leather jacket. on a coller around his neck was feathers. On top of his mess of drown cirls was a bowler hat.

My mom was in a beautiful light green dress that had pearls around the cloar and around the waist. Her hair was down and her ringlets fell around her face. She and my dad were glued together. They looked happy, everyone here did. Exept for one thing, they all missed me.

I looked into my mom's eyes and she gasped. Dad looked at her and then followed her gase to me. He gasped to and him jaw hit the ground.

" Olivia?" Mom asked.

I nodded and she ran to hug me. She hugged me and I heard someone say, " Princess, she has never been showed effection, in fact she has never been hugged." I looked and saw that it was the cheif that had talked.

" I this true, Olivia?" My dad asked, coming up to mom and I.

" Yes, Dad. My adopted were drug sellers and users. All they saw me as was a slave and something to yell at. But I have never shed a tear." I told them.

Dad put a hand on my sholder and said, " Welcome home, Princess. Tomarrow I will take you to see your grandfather. He will be very exited to see you." He said, giving me a nuggy.

I was home, were I belonged.

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I LIKED WRITING IT. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ABOUT WHAT I SHOULD PUT IN FUTER CHAPTERS, FEEL FREE TO TELL.


End file.
